Angels watchin over me
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba has a failing heart and needs a donor, will they find one b4 it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Reba tried to catch her breath after running from her house. "Why is everyone being so hateful?" Reba asked panting. "Hi." A voice said. "Who are you?" Reba asked getting up.

"My name is Andrew and this is Tess." A black woman appeared from out of nowhere with blackish silver hair. "I was helping my friend move in down the street." Tess said.

"Welcome to Houston." Reba said bending over touching her knees. Another voice or two were heard and Reba looked up again. A redheadish brownish headed woman tood next to a brunette with glasses.

"And you two would be?" Reba asked. "Monica." She spoke with an Irish accent. "Mine is Gloria." said the one with glasses.

"Which one lives with blondie?" Reba asked pointing at Andrew. "Neither of us, we're doctors and are getting ready to go to work." monica said.

"I work at the memorial hospital, as a secratary." Tess said. "Huh?" "Well enjoy Houston." Reba said running back toward her house.

"That's our assignment?" Andrew asked pointing at her as she turned the corner. "Yes Angel boy." "She does not have long to live." Tess said. "What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tess said and her, Monica, and Gloria disappeared. A scream made Andrew run down the street and he saw Reba lying on the ground not breathing or moving.

"Reba?" "Reba!" Brock yelled shaking Reba. "Sir, stop shaking her." "now come on." Andrew said whipping out his cell phone.

"Tess get an ambulance out here quickly, Reba's been hurt or something." An ambulance arrived quickly and Brock stared.

"How did you know her name was Reba?" "I talked to her a few minutes before this happened." Andrew answered.

"By the way, what happened to her?" Andrew asked. "She just passed out in the middle of the road." Brock said. "Andrew, we need you to bring Mr. Hart with you." Monica said leaning out the back of the ambulance.

"How in the hell?" Brock shook his head and got in the back of the ambulance. "What happened, really?" Andrew asked Monica. "She has a failing heart and may not live to see her 53rd birthday, if we can't find a donor."

Monica turned and left Andrew speechless. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Reba!" A voice called. Reba awoke with a sart and she rubbed her head. "What happened to me?" Reba asked herself. 

"You've been passed out for three whole days Mrs H." Van said smiling at her. "How did that happen, did Brock hit me again?" Reba asked looking for Brock.

"Again?" Van asked very confused. "Earlier to day, Brock got into an argument with Barbra Jean and I tried to break it up, the next thing I knew is I'm on the ground all the way on the other side of the room." Reba confessed.

"Oh my gosh." Van said hugging her, which Reba didn't like to much, but she let him hug her. "Can I go beat him up?" Van asked his eyes sparkling.

"No Van, you aren't gonna hit Brock, the bible says forgive remember?" Reba said. "Yeah it does." Van nodded.

"Hello Mrs.Hart do you remember me?" Tess asked. "I do, I saw you just before I was knocked out, but please call me Reba." She said holding up her hand.

"Ok Reba, the doctor will be in shortly, their is someone who wants to see you, he's been here day and night." Tess motioned for someone to cme in and Brock walked in the door, who had obviously been crying.

"Oh thank God you're ok." Brock went over to hug Reba, but Van stopped him. "I don't think so Mr. H." "Van Brock can hug me." Reba said.

"Fine, but I'll be watching, if you know what I mean." Van pointed at his eyes with two fingers and then he pointed at Brock. "Ok commander." Brock saluted Van and Van, nt looking where he was going slammed into a wall.

"Oww!" Van whispered and Reba almost burst out laughing. "Reba I am so glad you are ok, really." Brock hugged her and he started to cry and she cried along with him.

"I am responsible for you passing out." Brock said. "No actually your not." Monica said coming in the door. "What's the reason doc?" Reba asked sitting up.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but there is no easier way, Reba, you have a failing heart and if you can't find a donor, you may die." Reba fainted and she fell in Brock's arms.

* * *

I promis it will get better. There are two ppl who wood do anything 4 reba, hav u figured them out? 


	3. Chapter 3

Reba awoke very frightened. "What do you mean, I could die?" Reba asked squeezing the life out of Brock. 

"If you can't find a donor, you may not survive." Monica said walking out of the room."Brock this can't be happening, I have a lot to live for." Reba started to cry and Brock rocked her back and forth. "Shhh it's gonna be ok."

brock sat a week later in Andrew's house when Andrew walked in. "Hey Brock, how's Reba doing?" Andrew knew the answer, worse.

"I need some help right about now." Brock said putting his head in his hands. "Brock there is something you need to know about me." Andrew said.

"What?" Brock's voice was cracking up as he cried. "I'm an angel." Andrew said as a glow formed over him. "What?" Brock asked dropping to his knees.

"God has a plan for you and you soon will find out what it is." "Is Reba going to die?" Brock asked. "Yes, sadly she won't make it another two days, unless a donor is found." brock started to shake and thought about his next move.

"Andrew, may I ask you a question?" Brock asked. "What is it?" Andrew asked kneeling next to him. "Would you take my life from me, so Reba could live." "I can't, I may be the angel of death,but still no." Andrew stood up and Brock prayed.

"God take me, but don't take Reba, don't take the girl."

_Johnny's Daddy was taking him fishing_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate_

_Holding a fishing pole_

_His Dad looked down and smiled_

_Said "we can't leave her behind"_

_Son I know you don't want her to go_

_But someday you'll change your mind_

_And Johnny said_

_Take Jimmy Johnson_

_Take Tommy Thompson_

_Take my best friend Bo_

_Take anybody that you want as_

_Long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy please - don't take the girl_

_Same old boy same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm_

_Said "if you do what I tell you to do_

_There won't be any harm"_

_And Johnny said_

_Take my money_

_Take my wallet_

_Take my credit cards_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl_

_But please - don't take the girl_

_Same old boy same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_There's gonna be a little one_

_And she says it's time to go_

_Doctor says the baby's fine_

_But you'll have to leave_

_Cause his momma's fading fast_

_And Johnny hit his knees_

_And there he prayed_

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_I'll gladly take her place_

_If you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_God please - don't take the girl_

_Johnny's Daddy was taking him fishing_

_When he was eight years old_

* * *

Anybody wanna take a guess what happens next? 


End file.
